The New Guy
by Tan McPhereson
Summary: He's the new student who's uncomfortable with his powers. She's willing to help him, but she's heartbroken. They fall in love with a litle help from their friends. Basically a KittyWarren story. Some cursing. This is my first fic so pleae R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Guy**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen characters or the movies. If i did, X4 would've been out already. weeps

Chapter 1 – First Day

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Warren, or should I call you Angel?"

"Thanks Miss Munroe and, uh, I'd prefer Warren."

"You can just call me Storm. Remember Warren, don't be ashamed of your abilities okay? Well, it's getting late and you should go to your room. Don't forget, the Danger Room at 5:00 tomorrow for your first training session! Night!"

"Night." he whispered as he watched Ororo Munroe walk off.

As he walked down the halls of Xaivier's, he couldn't't help but go over the recent events of his life. He came to this school a month ago to seek a temporary home and safety, but ever since the battle at Worthington labs, his plans of leaving the country were "removed" from his list of things to do. Now he was a student and part-time "X-man". "Second floor, Summers Hall, third door on the left, ah there it is." he said to himself as he approached his room.

It was pretty small compared to his room before(which was HUGE), but he knew he could manage, after all, he had to manage since he'd be living here for the rest of his life. The bad was comfy, and there was a balcony, so he could go and fly whenever he wanted to. After changing, he flopped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Warren got up and decided to explore the mansion. As soon as he closed the door, he got his first taste of living in a school for mutants: a girl just passed through the wall and bumped into him.

"Oops! Sorry!"

He was standing in front of a pretty, petite, brunette hands on her arms. He quickly let go as to avoid a possible awkward moment.

"Oh! Uh, it's okay. Uh, how the hell did you do that?"

"I can pass through walls. Kitty Pryde," She extended her hand. "At your service. You can also call me Shadowcat by the way"

"Warren Worthington, the third," he hesitated, then said, "or Angel."

"So, what's your ability Warren?"

"I fly."

"You fly huh. That's it?"

Warren didn't know what to say. No matter how much he was told that his wings were beautiful, he still was ashamed. But he knew that he had to face the fact that he was a mutant.

"Hey you know, you don't have to answer that question. It's okay if your uncomfortable with your powers. I know I was when-"

"I have wings."

Kitty stared at him for a few seconds in what seemed to be awe and disbelief.

"W…w…wings?"

"Yep. Wings."

"Wow, uh I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate and-"

"Forget about it."

"Hey I know what I can do to make you fell more at home."

"What?"

"Just follow me."

All of a sudden, Kitty started walking down the hallway and down the stairs. As Warren followed her, he couldn't't help but smile about his newfound friend. She skipped down to the game room and before he could enter, she brought out 3 other mutants.

One was tall, buff and grinning, the other was medium height with sandy brown hair, and the last had white streaked hair, gloves and a serious expression.

"Warren, this is Piotr Rasputin, Bobby Drake, and Marie."

"Warren? Aren't you the son of the guy who invented the cure?" the one called Piotr said.

"Geez, Colossus, don't be so blunt!"

"It was just a question Bobby!"

"Fighting like an old couple," Kitty mused.

"I am his son."

"See popsicle! I was right!"

"So you were the guy who saved his dad during the Alcatraz battle?" said Marie out of nowhere.

"Yeah that's me."

"Ok can we please stop talking bout Warren's dad and eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Kitty's right. Let's eat on this table." Bobby pointed to an empty one by a big window.

The group ate heartily and Warren got to know them better. Bobby could make and manipulate ice. "That why Piotr called him popsicle." he thought. Marie could absorb a mutant's power just by touching them, and Piotr could "become a big metal slab" as Bobby put it. After lunch, Bobby and Marie had to go study and Piotr had to fix "the jet" or whatever that was. So it was just Warren and Kitty left. After a while of just sitting there and playing with their leftovers, Warren broke the silence.

"Hey, uh do you have any idea where the Danger Room is?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the danger room. Uh why do you ask?"

"I have a training session with Storm at 5:00."

"Really? Well I'm going there later at around 5:30. I'll show go with you there later. It wouldn't hurt to be early."

"Oh, yeah, ok. Well, uh what were you thinking awhile go? Before I asked you where the danger room was?"

"Oh, it was nothing, homework stuff that's all."

"Ah, ok."

After more shallow talk, they said goodbye and went to their rooms. Warren was wondering what was up with Kitty. She was so happy and smile-ey when they bumped into each other, then when they got to the cafeteria, she just got so quiet. He knew something was wrong.

**A/N **hey this is my first fic so please be nice when you review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Danger Room

"Hey Kitty! Open up! It's me Warren! The Danger Room remember?"

Warren was outside Kitty's room waiting for her to answer the door. It was 5:40 and he was late for the training session with Storm.

"Wait a sec Warren! I just need to get something!"

She burst out looking like a harassed drunk. Hair all messed up, clothes wrinkled and sneakers weren't completely on her feet yet.

"Sorry I took so long, I fell asleep! Oh gosh it's past five! Let's go!"

She sped down the stairs and phased through a wall. Warren sighed and ran after her. When he finally caught up, she was at a huge door, placing her hand on this panel which caused the door to open.

"C'mon Warren! Through here!"

"Dammit, she's fast!" Warren thought to himself.

Warren stopped and stared in awe at what was through the door. It was a long and wide hallway. Its walls were lined with metal sheets and the doors were circular and had a huge "X" on them.

"Hey! Warren!"

He spun around. It wasn't Kitty calling him. It was Storm.

"Hey Warren! Come here. I need to brief you."

Storm led him to a room and they sat down.

"So, I see you've met Kitty. How do you like her?"

"She's a great friend."

"Good. You're getting along. Did you meet anyone else?"

"Bobby, Piotr and Marie."

"Good! You'll be training with them from now-"

"Pretty boy's going to train?"

A man emerged from the door. He was in a body suit and claws had just sprouted from his knuckles.

"Logan, didn't we talk about this? He has an incredible power that will be an asset to the team."

"He's too naive Ororo. All he did was save his dad and he's on the team! The other kids needed to work for their place here."

"He can do a lot for his team Logan. And the Professor left me in charge, not you."

"But you can't be making all the decisions here can you?"

"Hey Wolvie."

Bobby, Piotr, Marie, and Kitty were standing at the door.

"What's the problem here?" Piotr said

"Nothing, why don't you guys go practice out-"

"Show us what you can do pretty boy. So everyone sees."

"Logan!"

"If you really want to be part of this team, show us your wings!"

Warren was so infuriated with this Logan that he stood up, ripped his shirt apart and spread his wings, breaking the harness.

"Oh my god they're beautiful." Kitty whispered in awe.

**A/N **I am so sorry that this chap is short! Next chap is about Kitty, not her POV. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Nightcrawler

(Sorry the title sucks, I didn't know what to entitle the chapter)

"God dammit, he's not here."

Kitty Pryde was standing in the middle of Kurt Wagner's room, teary-eyed. She sat on his bed and buried her head into her hands. She knew that it was a slim chance that he'd ever come back, since he found out Mystique was him mom. They did only date for a few months but it was so magical and Kitty didn't know how to cope with the fact that there was no chance of another time like that again. She looked so pathetic, crying there, helpless, even if she knew that crying was useless. She just had to fight with him and insult his beliefs! She hated herself for being so selfish! So he went off to help his Mystique and learn about his past. She just wanted to get over him but she couldn't. After wiping the tears away, she phased through the wall, and bumped into someone.

"Ooops! Sorry!"

Beautiful, concerned blue eyes were looking down on her, making her feel all warm inside.

"Oh! Uh, it's okay. Uh, how the hell did you do that?"

It took Kitty awhile to adjust to the situation. "Do something!" she thought to herself.

"I can pass through walls. Kitty Pryde," She extended her hand. "At your service. You can also call me Shadowcat by the way"

His face relaxed and he spoke.

"Warren Worthington, the third, or Angel."

"So, what's your ability Warren?"

"I fly."

"He flies, she thought. I'd like that power." she thought.

"You fly huh. That's it?"

She noticed that he was silent and she realized how stupid she was by saying that and quickly tried to make the situation better.

"Hey you know you don't have to answer that question. It's okay if you're uncomfortable with your powers. I know I was when-"

"I have wings."

At the sound of the word wings, she was so amazed and she realized how much of an idiot she was.

"W…w…wings?"

"Yep. Wings."

"Wow, uh I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate and-"

"Forget about it."

Then something struck her. "Stupid, stupid Kitty! He's new, so I should be introducing him to the others, not blabbing like a fool."

"Hey I know what I can do to make you fell more at home."

"What?"

"Just follow me."

Kitty knew exactly what she had planned. She'd let him meet Colossus. He always knew how to make a new guy feel at home. "He's definitely in the game room." She thought. She found more than Piotr at the pinball machine. There was Bobby and Marie, without her gloves on. Her getting the cure made Kitty felt a bit disappointed, but she knew that it was what Rouge wanted and that she would never know what it felt like not to be able to touch people. Seeing her closest friends always made her smile.

"Hey guys! There's a new student out there and I want you to meet him! C'mon!"

"Looks like Kitty has a new boyfriend!" snickered Bobby and Poitr.

"Shut up you knuckleheads! She's still crying over Kurt and you know it! C'mon lets meet this new guy."

The gang followed Kitty through the door. A tall, handsome blonde stood at the door, panting.

"Warren, this is Piotr Rasputin, Bobby Drake, and Marie."

"Warren? Aren't you the son of the guy who invented the cure?" Piotr asked.

"Geez, Colossus, don't be so blunt!"

"It was just a question Bobby!"

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at this situation. They always fought about things, important or not.

"Fighting like an old couple."

"I am his son."

"See popsicle! I was right!"

"So you were the guy who saved his dad during the Alcatraz battle?" said Marie.

"Yeah that's me."

As they were interrogating Warren, Kitty smelled something, something good. It was coming from the cafeteria.

"Ok can we please stop talking bout Warren's dad and eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Kitty's right. Let's eat on this table." Bobby pointed to an empty one by a big window.

As they were eating, Kitty saw two students eating, laughing, and enjoying each other, like a happy couple should be. She remembered how she and Kurt used to be like that. So happy. She felt a lump forming in her throat and her eyes watering. Quickly, she fought the tears back and redirected her attention to her friends talking. They were talking about their powers. "Hmmm, Warren isn't talking much. He really is that uncomfortable. I should change the topic." But before she could, Poitr had to leave, and soon after, Bobby and Marie had to go too. So it was just her and Warren. He was just finishing his food, and she didn't have to talk to him, so she just stared into space. Soon, she started thinking about Kurt again. Lost in thought, Kitty forgot about the fact that Warren was there.

"Hey, uh do you have any idea where the Danger Room is?"

She quickly snapped back into reality. "The danger room? Why is he asking about the danger room? How does he know about it?" she thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the danger room. Uh why do you ask?"

"I have a training session with Storm at 5:00."

"Really? Well I'm going there later at around 5:30. I'll show go with you there later. It wouldn't hurt to be early."

"Oh, yeah, ok. Well, uh what were you thinking awhile go? Before I asked you where the danger room was?"

"Oh, it was nothing, homework stuff that's all."

"Ah, ok."

Kitty had homework to do, so she said goodbye and headed to her room. "Warren seems like a nice person; all he needs is a little boost."

"Hey Kitty! Open up! It's me Warren! The Danger Room remember?"

"Shit! I forgot! Oh I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap! Wait a sec Warren! I just need to get something!"

She quickly ran around the room looking for her sneakers. Luckily, her clothes weren't so crumpled. After finding the shoes under her bed, she sped to the door.

"Sorry I took so long, I fell asleep! She apologized. "Oh gosh it's past five! Let's go!"

She ran down the stairs and phased through every wall or obstacle that blocked her way. Once she got t the door, she pressed the secret knob that revealed the panel an she placed her hand on it.

"C'mon Warren! Through here!"

She sped down the oh-so familiar hall to the suit-room. She grabbed her suit, then changed and sped to the danger room. It was the Sentinel exercise again.

"Hey Kitty! Your late!" shouted Logan as he dodged a flying car.

"Sorry! I fell asleep!"

Dodging cars and blowing up sentinels was always therapeutic for Kitty. After the session, she headed out to look for Warren. He wasn't in the practice and she felt guilty for leaving him. She, Bobby, Marie and Piotr headed to the briefing room, only to find a cross Logan fighting with Strom and Warren looking like a little child just sitting there.

"Hey Wolvie."

"What's the problem here?" Piotr said

"Nothing, why don't you guys go practice out-"

"Show us what you can do pretty boy. So everyone sees."

"Logan!"

"If you really want to be part of this team, show us your wings!"

Warren stood up, ripped his shirt of, and spread his wings. They were so gorgeous and Kitty did not know how he could be ashamed of them.

"Oh my god they're beautiful."

**A/N **pls r&r! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Um, since I got asked a question about this story, yes, chap 3 is supposed to be the same as chap1 and 2, but it is kitty's version of the day. Thank you for the reviews and pls don't forget to r&r!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Abs, Anger, and Attractions

"Oh my god, they're beautiful."

Warren stood there breathing heavily, wings outstretched. They were marvelous things, so pure and elegant.

"Kitty, he's ripped." Whispered Rouge.

"Happy!?! You've seen my wings! Now what, huh!?!"

Logan stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Don't worry Warren, he's cranky, that's all." Storm reassured him.

"Dude, nice wings. How far up can you fly with them?" said an excited Bobby.

"Almost as high as a plane."

"Awesome!" Bobby and Piotr said in unison.

"Thanks. Uh, I think I wan to take a break for awhile, you know, to get my head back in order."

"Sure, just come back tomorrow, some time, so you can try out your suit and practice in the danger room." Storm said, and he left the room.

"Kitty, can you keep an eye on him? Just until he gets used to life here. Make him feel comfortable with his wings."

"Sure Storm. I'll go up right now," Kitty said. "See you later for dinner!"

"Thanks Kitty."

"Bye!"

AT WARREN'S ROOM

"Can I come in? Warren?"

"Go ahead."

He was sitting on the bed, shirtless, staring into space.

"Hey blue-eyes. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm fine, just needed some time to cool off. Sit down."

Kitty looked for a chair, but there was none in sight.

"Uh, Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'll I sit?"

"Oh, sorry. Uh, over here." He moved and patted an empty spot on his bed.

She sat down next to him and looked at his face. It was hard, he was deep in thought, she could tell. Even if they were just sitting there, Kitty felt so warm, and comfortable. She wished she could feel like this forever.

"You know my dad created the cure just for me? He hated my wings so much. When he found out, he couldn't look at me for months. So I learned to hate my wings too. Everyday, when I'd look at myself in the mirror, I'd want to cut my wings off. I tried to chisel them off once you know. Blood and feathers everywhere. Even my mother didn't love me anymore. The only friend that understood me was my caretaker. She would tell me stories about angels and how beautiful my wings were. And now, I'm in a school full of mutants just like me, yet I still can't fell comfortable about my wings. What is wrong with me?" he faced Kitty and looked at her with such an innocent and desperate look, tears running down his eyes. "Oh god, he's so handsome, I never realized it until now," Kitty thought. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't just leave him there crying. So she just wrapped her arms around him, comforting him, letting him know that it was okay. As they sat there, Kitty couldn't help but feel awkward hugging Warren, with him shirtless and all, yet she couldn't let go. She just felt so happy.

"Thanks Kitty, for cheering me up."

"Hey no problem. It's okay Warren, to be scared and shy. I'll be there to help you, along with Bobby, Marie and Piotr. We're your friends."

"Thanks again."

"Well, it's late, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

WARREN'S P.O.V. IN HIS ROOM

Why did I have to lash out like that? God, I hate myself, now, they think I'm an uncontrollable beast! I knew it was a mistake to go here. Maybe I should leave the country after all.

"Can I come in? Warren?"

Oh great, Kitty. I don't get why she puts up with me? But she's no nice to me. I bet she's here to tell me that I've been expelled.

"Go ahead."

She came in, so silent, so careful, like she was afraid. Why does she have to be so nice to me? She looks so innocent, just standing there, silent.

"Hey blue-eyes. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm fine, just needed some time to cool off. Sit down."

"Uh, Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'll I sit?"

Oh shit! Such a stupid move Warren! Great! I looked around quickly for a chair hidden somewhere. None. Great. The only place left was the bed. And I was on it.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, over here." I moved and patted an empty spot on the bed.

She looks pretty tonight, strange, I never noticed how her eyes were such a beautiful color, chocolate brown. What the hell Warren? You don't even know her that well and you like her? Plus, she's never going to fall for you Warren, just snp out of it.

"You know my dad created the cure just for me? He hated my wings so much. When he found out, he couldn't look at me for months. So I learned to hate my wings too. Everyday, when I'd look at myself in the mirror, I'd want to cut my wings off. I tried to chisel them off once you know. Blood and feathers everywhere. Even my mother didn't love me anymore. The only friend that understood me was my caretaker. She would tell me stories about angels and how beautiful my wings were. And now, I'm in a school full of mutants just like me, yet I still can't fell comfortable about my wings. What is wrong with me?"

Why did I tell her that? Why is she making me open up? And she's hugging me, oh no. Her hands are so soft and why do I feel so warm? God I don't want her to let go. As much as I want her to stay, It's late. I should say goodnight.

"Thanks Kitty, for cheering me up."

"Hey no problem. It's okay Warren, to be scared and shy. I'll be there to help you, along with Bobby, Marie and Piotr. We're your friends."

"Thanks again."

"Well, it's late, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Watching her leave, oh that's torture. Am I falling for her?

A/N

Sorry, this chapter's kinda messy and I don't really like it right now. Pls r&r!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –Fallen Angel

KITTY'S POV

"Wow, he has got a lot of anger stashed up there," I said to myself. Seeing Warren like that, so angry and confused made me think about how hard it must have been for him to be shunned completely by his family. Maybe I should help him out more. Try to get through that barrier.

"Hey Kitty!"

Rouge. Running down the hall. At night. I wonder what she has in store.

"Yes? What now?"

"Oh nothing. Just want to talk. Bobby and Piotr left a few minutes ago."

I could tell this was about what happened earlier.

"Ahh. And I guess this 'talk' involves Warren?"

"Well - oh look here's your room!"

Rouge skipped down the hall and disappeared into her room. Taking her usual spot on the bean bag, she started blabbing.

"You know, a lot of kids have been calling him 'Angel'."

"Oh I wonder why."

"Why the sarcasm Kit?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Anyway, back to Angel?"

"Warren not Angel."

"Alright, alright, WARREN."

"Go ahead."

"Everybody has been talking about him. And his wings. They say he's like an angel. Fallen from heaven. I mean you've seen his wings right? And plus, he looks like a freaking male model! And – uh Kitty? Paging miss Pryde? Hello?"

I had wandered off into space, staring at a wall. Thinking about Kurt and how he was a misfit like Warren. Except he wasn't adored. He was hated, thought of as a devil. And Warren, he was thought of as an angel. Complete opposites. Although they both did hate their powers.

"You know, if you keep spacing out like that I'm going to have to punch you."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Were you thinking about Kurt?"

Oh crap, I can't tell her I was or she'd go into a long sermon about 'having to let go'. Geez. I hate it when she does that. But I had to come up with something fast.

"No Rouge. You know I'm over him." Lies, lies, lies! What'll I say?

"Then why were you spacing out?"

I didn't know what to do. So I blurted out the first word that came to my mouth.

"Warren."

"Oh my god. You so like him."

Shit! Warren?!? Why that word! Now she's going to tease me! And I've made a decision to keep Warren company so that he won't be so ashamed of his powers! Damn it Kitty! Why?!?

"Fine. I won't tell anybody. Just tell me. When did you realize it?"

Thud, thud, thud. I'm here, smacking my head mentally. Great. Now I have to endure this torture. Forever.

"I dunno. Maybe when I talked with him."

"Ah. Wow, and if you do hook up with him, you'd be the most hated girl in the school. That is possible, because you're the closest person to him."

"Yeah, yeah. Do not tell anybody okay? Now can you leave? All this 'talk is making me sick'."

"Me? Leave you here, alone, with all the time in the world to think up schemes of how you can get with Warren. Sure."

I aimed a pillow at Rouge as she departed. How am I going to do this? I can't keep lying. But if I do tell her I haven't gotten over Kurt then she'll force me into some rehab for broken hearts. Then I'd have to pretend to like Warren. What if he gets a girlfriend? Then I'd have to go all jealous. I can't do that! Somehow, I have to pretend that I like Warren. At least until I can come up with a plan to get rid of all his.

End of Kitty's POV

………………………………….The Next Day……………………………………..

"Hello?"

Warren was standing at Kitty's door, looking dressed up, as if he was about to go out. A strange, happy, yet worried look all over his face. He was staring at the floor concentrating on it. Little did Kitty know, but he was going over the plan that he had come up with yesterday.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." He said as he quickly averted his gaze to Kitty and contemplated her getup. Hair in a bun but still so messy, checkered pajamas and a Spoof shirt.

"Sorry, I've been here since 9am, and now it's two in the afternoon! Joy. Come in." In fact, all morning, she had been thinking of a way to undo what she had said the day before.

The room was in complete disarray. Very much unlike Warren's room. His was clean and orderly. Not that her's wasn't clean, just very, very messy. Clothes and books everywhere!

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just, you room, it's, ah – ". He didn't want to blow it.

"Chaotic, cluttered, disorganized, irregular, jumbled, messed up, mixed up, scattered, scrambled, slovenly, topsy-turvy, uncombed, unkempt, untidy?" I could get you the thesaurus, that is, if I can find it."

Something about this girl made him smile. Whether serious or joking around, she made him feel happy. That's why he was prepared to do what he had to do.

"Yeah. All that and more. How do you live in this mess? No offense."

"None taken. Well, I persevere and just live life. Even if I clean this mess up, it somehow returns to its normal position on the floor. If you'll excuse me," she paused, grabbing some clothes from her dresser, I shall get ready for today." And with that she shut the bathroom door.

"Amazing. This room is so messy!" Warren thought. "Maybe I can do something about this mess. Then I'll ask her". Getting, up, he began picking up the junk on the floor. Luckily, no personal possessions of hers were on the floor. Just shirts, jeans and other junk. He made sure to be fast, so it would come as a real shock to her. In only 4 minutes, the mass of clothes on the floor was gone. It was a miracle.

"Hey Warren you still – holy sh – "

"I... took... the… liberty… to… clean… it… up," he said between breaths excited for her reaction.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! But how?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Well, better not tell or all this work would go to waste!"

Kitty was pouring over the neatness of her room. It was like it got a makeover on one of those shows or something.

"I owe you, like a gazillion."

"Here's my chance!" he thought.

"How about lunch? Right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was going to go on a picnic and thought of inviting you. You know, to relieve the stress."

"Okay! I'll just get my coat. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

**A/N** okay, so I've finished the basic plot for each chapter until the end. It's going to be a 10 chapter story. Next up: Warren and Kitty's lunch plus a surprise visit. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Permission

WARREN'S POV (morning before chapter 5)

Am I falling for her?

"What is that noise!?! Oh crap it's my alarm clock, erg dammit." If anyone could see me now, groping like a blind idiot for my oh-so noisy clock. It fell! Geez. Oh there it is, ah, peace and quiet.

I got up, got dressed and jumped off of the balcony. I never unfurled my wings right away. It's so you can feel the wind. Feel it blow through your hair, blow up against your skin. Wonderful. Every morning, ever since my wings grew big enough, I'd fly around to get some exercise. My dad didn't approve, of course, but he never found out. "Warren might be seen! He'd be thought of as a freak! Then I'd be ruined!" he'd say to my mom at night. They thought I never heard them. I'd always think of them and their hatred for my powers, whenever I fly. But now, I found myself thinking of someone else – Kitty Pryde. With no hesitations, I just told her everything. I've never opened up to anyone that fast. I've never even opened up to anyone period! Is all I can think about her? I couldn't sleep 'cause of her, and now, my worry free morning isn't so worry free anymore. But I like her, right? Something about her made me feel all warm. I felt nervous around her for some reason, yet I never acted nervous. It was that strange warm feeling, and it was addicting. I don't even know much about this girl! But I do want to go out with her don't I? You're going too fast Warren! You can't just jump someone like that! Okay, okay, first we need to be real friends. Like we were normal people. Not the 'I-need-to-help-him-because-he's-uncomfortable-with-his-powers' kind of friendship. And I need to know more about her. Maybe I can ask Rouge. From what I've seen she seems like Kitty's best friend. Going behind Kitty's back and asking her best friend for an all access guide to her. How thoughtful. But I do want to ask her out. Irrational thoughts Warren! But I can't fight them. Damn.

I knocked on the door. No answer. Stupid idea Warren. It's 6:00 am! Nobody's awake at this time!

"Mrrrm? Who is that? Bobby? Kitty? If you're playing a trick on me I'll grab your face and kill you in an instant."

My, that girl is dangerous.

"Hey uh, it's me, Warren? I'm sorry it's so late but I need to ask you something."

"Warren? Oh yeah sure come in."

I settled myself on a very comfortable chair. She was fully clothed, gloves and all. Her power was so deadly, worse than mine, and she can still be so free spirited. Oh god I wish I could do that.

"So, what is the reason for your late night visit?"

Ok Warren, don't be afraid, hopefully she won't think you're a pervert.

"I'm sorry again. It's…it's about Kitty."

"Kitty?"

There's something in her voice. Something mischievous. I wonder why. Oh no she might tell Kitty. Damn!

"Don't worry, whatever you'll tell me is confidential. So, spill."

"Okay, so—"

"You like her don't you."

Can this person read minds?

"Yeah, and—"

"You want to more about her so asking her out won't be so hard?"

How does she do that?

"If you're wondering how the hell I know what you're thinking, just know that I'm not a mind reader, just experienced."

"So this has happened before?" Great. This has happened before. For all I know, she has a boyfriend already.

"So she has a boyfriend."

"No."

"But—"

"They broke up."

"Who—"

"Kurt Wagner. German. Alias Nightcrawler. He can teleport. Only one year. But they were serious. Best time of their lives they said."

Fuck .Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck .Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck .Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"No worries blue-eyes. You're a god compared to him. Actually, you're a god compared to everyone, except maybe Bobby."

"How did they—"

She suddenly became serious and her face hardened. Then she spoke.

"His mom's Mystique, you know the blue girl who can shape shift? That's where he got his skin. When he found out she was living in a cell being beaten up, he left Xavier's—and Kitty in a hurry. No note. Nothing."

Silence.

"She cried for months. If the whole 'cure' thing didn't happen, she would've still been crying by now. In fact, I still think she does. But not like before. I think she still checks his room everyday just to make sure. But no. Bobby and I checked on him. He's still with Mystique. He's different. So different."

Rouge looked down.

More silence. God, they really do care about her.

"I will allow you to ask her out. She needs someone to get her mind off of Kurt. Just don't break her heart. 'Cause if you do, the whole team, Bobby, Piotr, Logan, Storm and I will be on your ass."

Oh great. Don't break her heart Warren. But I'm more frightened of her breaking my heart. God. It's so strange. I'm talking like I love her. Weird.

"No prob. But…what if—"

"She'll turn you down? Unlikely. Unless you're planning to jump her with the 'I love you, will you marry me or Please be my girlfriend?' question. 'Cause, if that's the case—"

"No way, I'm not that naive or stupid."

"Of course you're not. And that's not sarcasm pretty boy"

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Don't break her heart. Remember, she's far from getting over Kurt. What he did is vile. Make her happy. She needs an angel right now. Oh god blue-eyes. Oh well. See you later."

"Okay, bye." And with that I made my exit.

It only occurred to me now that when you enter Xavier's, you gain a whole new family. One that actually cares about you.

"Okay I've got the blessing," Sure, and the warning. "No all I need is the plan for the date, at least, is she says yes. Oh no."

Mumbling to myself in my room was new. I've never spent the whole morning for a living being.

After hours of planning, I got dressed. Look nice, but don't look as if you're going to an award show. So I stuck with the jeans, polo and my leather jacket.

"Hello?" There she is, get ready.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." Don't give it away! Look at her, hair in a bun but still so messy, checkered pajamas and a Spoof shirt.

"Sorry, I've been here since 9am, and now it's two in the afternoon! Joy. Come in."

This room is mess-ey! Not like my room.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just, you room, it's, ah – ". Don't insult her!

"Chaotic, cluttered, disorganized, irregular, jumbled, messed up, mixed up, scattered, scrambled, slovenly, topsy-turvy, uncombed, unkempt, untidy?" I could get you the thesaurus, that is, if I can find it."

Always so witty. Love that.

"Yeah. All that and more. How do you live in this mess? No offense."

"None taken. Well, I persevere and just live life. Even if I clean this mess up, it somehow returns to its normal position on the floor. If you'll excuse me," she paused, grabbing some clothes from her dresser, I shall get ready for today." And with that she shut the bathroom door.

Maybe I can do something about this mess. Then I'll ask her Getting, up, I began picking up the junk on the floor. Luckily, no personal possessions of hers were on the floor. Just shirts, jeans and other junk. I made sure to be fast, so it would come as a real shock to her. In only 4 minutes, the mass of clothes on the floor was gone. It was a miracle.

"Hey Warren you still – holy sh – "

"I... took... the… liberty… to… clean… it… up." God I'm tires. Whew!

"Oh my gosh, thank you! But how?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Well, better not tell or all this work would go to waste!"

Kitty was pouring over the neatness of her room. It was like it got a makeover on one of those shows or something.

"I owe you, like a gazillion."

Here's my chance!

"How about lunch? Right now."

"Just us?"

"Yeah. I was going to go out for a picnic then I thought of inviting you. You know, to relieve the stress."

"Okay! I'll just get my coat. Where are we going?"

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Somewhere."

A/N don't forget, please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Visitor

"Somewhere."

Warren led Kitty to his car, and then she abruptly stopped.

"Whoa. Awesome car."

He got this reaction a lot.

"Uh, thanks."

"You know," she said, throwing her arms up. "I shouldn't even be surprised. You're rich, and don't all rich people have eye-poppingly expensive cars? I mean it's a BMW M3 convertiblef or god's sakes!"

Warren was surprised she knew the model. No one knew the model. All they would say was, 'Oh my god! A convertible!'.

"You're a grease monkey?"

"No, Piotr is. He's given me enough lectures to make me sort of a grease monkey."

"Oh."

"So lemme guess, this isn't your only car?"

"I got a Porsche 911 Turbo."

"Eye-poppingly expensive?"

"Yes maam."

"Awesome. Lets go!"

He knew the exact place where to bring her. There was this lake he'd go to for a break after flying. Alkali Lake was his utopia. So serene, it was the perfect place to bring Kitty. On the road they talked about themselves a bit. Nothing personal, just superficial stuff, TV, music. They both found out that they have a lot in common. Soon they were recounting their favorite quotes from awesome movies while the wind blew their hair. The trip flew by and after what seemed to be just 15 minutes (which was actually and hour) they were at Alkali Lake.

"Here we are."

"You sure?" she said as she pulled herself up to take a better look.

He was worried. Why was she acting that way?

"Yeah."

"Positive?" She turned around to face him.

"One hundred percent. Why Kitty? What's wrong?"

Sitting down she said, "Oh nothing. It's just….well, this is where we found Jean, and where Scott was killed."

"Jean….Grey? Her?"

"Yep."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I'll just look for somewhere else to go."

"Wait, wait. It's okay. I just haven't been here for a while. And I woundn't want to ruin the picnic you planned. And I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"Okay then, but if you get uncomfortable just tell me. It's no problem."

"I promise I won't spaz out."

Warren popped the trunk and got the basket, and then they searched for a nice place to eat. Finally, they found a beautiful spot right beside the lake, which overlooked the whole area.

"So, pretty boy, what you got in that basket of yours?"

"Roast beef sandwiches and soda. Sorry it isn't so fancy. I didn't think to make it nicer when I planned to invite you." He lied.

"No problem," she said as she bit into one of them. "You made these? They're delicious."

"I'm no cook, but thank you."

"So, how'd you find out about Alkali Lake?" she asked.

"You see, I'd fly around every morning when I was a kid," he explained. "Then, one night, when my parents were gone, I got so tired that I had to land. But of course I couldn't be seen 'cause my dad would eat me alive. So I circled around and found this place. I got so mesmerized by its beauty that from then on, I'd visit this place everyday."

"You know, the first time I saw this place was when Rouge and Bobby brought me here. I was out when Jean 'died' and I wanted to know everything. The beauty made me forget Jean 'dying'."

"Hmm," Warren murmured and he lay down and placed his hands under his head. "It really is gorgeous."

Kitty lay down beside him. "I know," she whispered.

For about and hour they lay there, staring and the crystal blue sky. For a moment, everything was quiet. All they could hear was each other breathing.

"Hey Warren," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I got to Xavier's?

"Nope."

"My step-dad used to beat my mom."

"Oh. Is she still with him?"

"Not anymore. Luckily she met this nice salesman and now she's with him."

"Good. So, what happened?"

"One night he was drunk, as usual, but this time he went wild." Her voice was trembling. Warren was about to stop her but then she just continued talking. "He was throwing stuff everywhere. I was just ten. Then, he was about to hit my mom. I screamed at him to stop. But, he didn't listen. He threw my mom down to the floor. Before he could do it again, I stepped in his way. Of course his instinct was to push me out of the way. He shoved me into a wall, but I phased through. The pot-bellied asshole was so shocked. He friggin panicked and ran out of the house. Mom didn't take my phasing lightly. For months she looked at me weird. Then the professor came. He was nice, and of course my mom was more than willing to send me away. And—"

"That's how you got to Xavier's."

"Yep. So what's your story?"

"Not very special. I came before the fight remember? Seeking safety. Then after Alcatraz, Storm talked to my dad and asked him if I could stay here. She said my powers were going o help the team. I officially became a student at 12:00 midnight. "

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then the next day I bumped into you."

"Of course. Our grand meeting."

"Grand. Exactly."

Throughout the whole 'date' Kitty felt more and more for Warren. She really did get to know him. She had realized how much she liked him. _"Am I actually saying I like him? Maybe when I told Rouge fell for him, I wasn't completely lying. But I…can't." _

"Thank you."

"For what?''

"For this. For the first time in months, I feel relaxed."

"No prob. Everyone should unwind once in while."

"Oh, it's six! We got to get going!"

The couple cleaned up and proceeded to the car. But then a mysterious voice came out of the bushes.

"Hello?"

Warren noticed the voice had a heavy German accent. Kitty stopped in her tracks, completely still and wide-eyed.

"Who—"

"Kitty?" said the voice.

"Kurt?"

A/N I'm sorry it's short. Please R&R!


	8. AN

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

Well, I know this story is taking a long time to finish, and I apologize. As I told you before, it will be a 10 chapter story. I've already planed the basic plot for each, but I'm taking a bit long with the eighth, which is a flashback. Won't say to where, but I'm guessing you already know. I'm sorry again, it's just I'm graduating (elementary school, here in the Philippines, they push you hard in grade 7) and my teachers are loading me with projects and papers. So, as a result, I don't get much computer time. I try to write in between classes, but I end up hating what I've done. So again, I'm sorry. This story was harder to finish than I've expected, but it is my first. So sorry again (how many times have I said that word) and hopefully, you'll be seeing the next chapter of THE NEW GUY soon.

Cheers!

-L.M.

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8 - Memories of the Past - PART 1/2

--

Kurt Wagner was found in an abandoned cathedral located in the far north of Germany. He had been living there for three years seeking refuge after an encounter with some treacherous villagers. The trouble began when a 13-year-old Kurt, scruffy and used to going form place to place in search of food and shelter, was found pigging out at the local grocery store. Enraged and scared by the sudden appearance of a blue creature, the people tried to capture him. A sudden flash and Kurt was in a musty old barn. He didn't know what happened, but all he cared about was that he was safe. Curling up into a ball, Kurt fell asleep instantly. The next day the townspeople set out on a manhunt. 

Kurt heard the shouts from outside and panicked. There was no way out. Unless... if he could do that thing he did yesterday! Kurt concentrated hard but nothing happened. The screams got louder. Soon, the door got kicked down. And then poof, he was gone again. This time, he was in some old building. What was this place? Pews, an altar and lots of crosses. A church maybe. He exited the building and found himself looking at a beautiful sunrise from the tip of a steep hill. He was safe.

Years had passed. He had devoted his time to mastering and understanding his new found 'ability'. It took him some time, sometimes he'd go to the right place, sometimes he wouldn't. And sometimes, he wouldn't go anywhere at all. But he did it eventually. After a year of nothing, he had given up. But then, as he was walking, he thought of the cathedral, and everything about it, and then he was there. Shocked, Kurt tried it again. He thought of the old barn, describing it in his head. With a sudden jolt, Kurt found himself there. Overjoyed, he teleported everywhere, testing his range. He could go anywhere! Remembering a postcard he saw, Kurt pictured the Eiffel Tower. For a few seconds, nothing happened. His joy departed. Then, a force pulled him and he was at the top of the tower. From then on Kurt's life was easy. No place was inaccessible to him. He felt like a god.

Another thing that interested him was the cathedral and the Catholic religion. He studied it and eventually matured. He became silent, understanding life from a different point of view. He remained so ever since.

Then they invaded.

The villagers never forgot about the 'blue devil'. Apparently a young boy looking for adventure found the cathedral and saw Kurt. The boy reported it to his parents and the news quickly spread. The townspeople gathered with their guns and headed up the mountain, rage in their eyes.

Kurt was praying when they bust open the door.

"Quick! Grab him!"

Although surprised, Kurt easily teleported to the beams of the old building. He wouldn't fight them, that he knew. But how to get them out? He decided then to wait until they got tired and left. For 3 hours he sat on the beams, meditating. Little did he know that the villagers had discovered where he was hiding and had climbed up. They crept up on him and with one quick blow, Kurt was knocked out.when he woke up, he was being zapped with a Taser. He tried to teleport, but he was too weak. Each shock was more painful than the last. He couldn't take it anymore. Then a huge explosion issued form the next room. There was a huge struggle until strangers dressed up in leather took out everyone in the room. A bald man in a wheelchair approached him...then he passed out.

**an**(i know that whole villagers thing sounded a bit too witch hunt-ish, sorry)**an**

--

They called themselves the X-men. The first months at their 'school' were fine. He enjoyed praying and meditating in his room the whole day, he didn't like spending time with other people. The paralyzed man-- Professor they called him, asked Kurt to go out more, to meet people. He said it would be good for him. Although he was more mature and serious about life, Kurt still had that old rebel in him. Of course he agreed, but he only did it because he was grateful for them saving him. Kurt made sure to stay in the least occupied places, but, he was spotted still. A blond kid in pigtails saw him meditating in a corner. Quickly, Kurt teleported back to his room.

Soon enough, The Professor found out.

"Kurt?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Apparently, you have been hiding form the other students."

"I am not used to being around others sir. And I was, afraid that I might be too...different."

"We are all different here Kurt. That is what makes us alike. Now, I have thought about your situation, and I have found a solution."

"What sir?"

"More like who. You need someone to help you get to know others. And I found her."

Kurt winced. A girl? He didn't like socializing with any humans especially those of the opposite sex.

"I know how you feel Kurt, being forced to do something you don't like, but it will help you, I promise."

"Alright sir."

"Now, her name is Kitty Pryde. Make an effort to socialize Kurt. I will just get her outside."

**AN**

okay, so its been a long time, and i hope this is okay. no kittywarren here and in the next chapter, but chaps 9and10 are full of them.

**AN**

**UPDATE: lately i've been really busy with summer activities and all, so i haven't had the time to proofread and edit the final 2 and a half chapters of this story (YES! i am done with them). i'm not sure when i'll be able to update, but i promise i will. oh yeah and i've got a new idea for another angelxshadowcat story. sick of 'em yet? it's going to be a she hates him and vice versa kind of story, plus more action and other characters. don't forget to R&R!  
**


End file.
